


Monsters

by unityManipulator



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unityManipulator/pseuds/unityManipulator





	Monsters

i never feared monsters in my closet  
or under my bed  
or inside my head  
because even if they did exist  
(and they didnt  
but if they did)  
they would leave at the flick of the light

instead i feared the monsters of the daytime  
who masked their wickedness  
with smiles and kind words  
so since me and the night monsters  
had a fear in common  
we bonded

so i was never afraid of the dark  
or the bump in the night  
or the shadow in the corner  
because they were the friendly ones  
the day was full of the terrors

they say that if you run with monsters   
you become one  
so now  
a question

am i a terrible beast  
hiding hatred behind a smile  
and a daggers worth of pain behind a handshake  
do i stalk the streets and hunt the innocent  
do my own spawn suffer my wrath

or do i kindly  
gently  
softly  
offer small comforts  
to the child who needs them  
in the night


End file.
